


Music

by laireshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, Enemies in love, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: The music won’t be a distraction for long.





	Music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/gifts).



Lucia’s hand is set on Jade’s shoulder near one of Jade’s hidden, lethal blades. Jade’s fingers on her waist are skirting Lucia’s pocket containing beads charmed with equally lethal spells.

They swing to the rhythm; an old scar Jade left her aches on Lucia’s arm and Jade’s palm is bandaged where Lucia burnt her not an hour ago.

The treasure they both want is hidden beyond the singing door. The music won’t be a distraction for long.

It’s a momentary peace. One day, one of them will kill the other, but it’s okay: they wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
